Zunobia
|row2 = |row3 =646 |raritycolor = dark|Prev = |Next = }}Zunobia was a treasure hunter, but she didn't get too far until she realized that, in order to get really rich, she had to do things no one else wanted to do. That's how she found her perfect job: tomb raider! Most would cringe at the idea of breaking into graveyards, but Zunobia does it with one thing in mind: the treasures that go underground with their owner. Stats and Information |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = self, before damage: self, after damage: |Default1 Name = Quoth The Raven|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Nevermore|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 23|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = The Duck Hunt|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Ernie's Punch|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 20|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = self, before damage: remove 25% total life|Group1c Name = Falcon Of Lombardia|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 29|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = self: |Group2a Name = Wings Of Ziz|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 55|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 22|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Sparrow Princess|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 65|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 26|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = self, before damage: after damage: self, after damage: remove |Group2c Name = Saved By Thorondor|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 4|Group2c Stamina = 35|Group2c Warmup = 1|Group2c Text = self: |Group3a Name = Villain For The Earthworm|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 35|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = self, before damage: after damage: Remove 50% total life self, after damage: remove |Group3b Name = RIP Bloodwing|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Garuda's Ascension|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 35|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = }} Trivia *Name is inspired by Zenobia, one of the last remaining species of the northern bald ibis. *Skills reference notable birds: **"Quoth The Raven" and "Nevermore" - The Raven, poem written by Edgar Allen Poe **Duck Hunt - a light gun shooter video game in the Nintendo Entertainment System **Ernie's Punch - Sesame Street character Ernie, who loves having bubble baths with his rubber ducky **Falcon Of Lombardia - Falco Lombardi, a bird character from the series of video games, Star Fox **Wings Of Ziz - a giant griffin-like bird in Jewish mythology, said to be large enough to be able to block out the sun with its wingspan **Saved by Thorondor - King of the Eagles of Middle-earth during the First Age **RIP Bloodwing - pet bird from the video game Borderlands, killed in the sequel **Garuda's Ascenscion - legendary bird or bird-like creature in Hindu, Buddhist and Jain mythology Category:Legendary Dark Category:% Life Removal